


Practically Brothers

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, shut up,” James replied, just like had every time before. “You’re practically my brother. It’s fine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practically Brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryChaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/gifts).



> Christmas card drabble for RoryChaze who wanted Marauders BrOTP

“Are you sure this is ok?” Sirius asked for what was probably the five millionth time as they approached the Potter family house. “I mean, I’m awesome and I know your parents love me more than you, but this is Christmas. I don’t want to crash your family… stuff.”

“Oh, shut up,” James replied, just like had every time before. “You’re practically my brother. It’s fine.”

Sirius grinned, but James could see that it was brittle at the edges, like the wrong word would have the other boy crumbling. He’d seen that look too many times before, even seen the way Sirius could break, and he didn’t really want to see it again. Not now. “I see you didn’t deny that they love me more than you.”

“It’s a fact I’ve come to accept,” James said with a heavy sigh and a mocking roll of his eyes. “I’m sure I’ll learn to survive somehow.”

Before either of them could say anything more, the front door opened and James’ mum stepped out, a huge smile on her face. “Sirius, love, I’m so glad you made it!” she exclaimed, pulling him into a warm hug. “Now, why don’t you come in and have some cookies. I made your favorite!”

“What about me?” James asked as they went inside, laughing and talking, leaving him out in the cold. “Don’t I get cookies too? What about my favorite?”

“Sorry,” Sirius called from inside the house, voice muffled like he already had a mouthful of cookie. “I told you they loved me more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
